El diario de Tights Briefs
by Sra Vegeta
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuanto te enamoras de alguien prohibido? se pregunta Tights Briefs. Sentimientos prohibidos, traiciones, pasión, lujuria, deseo, amor.. Esto y mucho mas experimentara la otra heredera de la familia Briefs. Diario de una chica aventurera
1. Tights Briefs

¿Alguna vez has hecho algo que ahora te arrepientes y quieres remediarlo?

Pues esa es mi triste historia. He traicionado a alguien y ese alguien es de mi sangre, esa persona es mi hermana.

Me he dejado llevar por la lujuria y el deseo, incluyendo el amor también.

En estos momentos me encuentro en el espacio, un lugar donde nadie me encontrara, un lugar donde no me siento culpable. Me siento bien de alguna manera.

Tengo muchos problemas en la tierra y no quiero volver. Tengo miedo.

Me encuentro en una nave espacial escribiendo esto. Tengo la leve sospecha que alguien me encontrara. Estoy refugiada en esta nave con mucho miedo.

Dejando eso a un lado me gustaría relatar la historia antes de que el me encuentre.

MINI BIOGRAFÍA:

Me presento, mi nombre es Tights Briefs, soy escritora de ciencia ficción y científica. Soy hija del gran científico el Dr. Briefs y Veronica Briefs. Tengo una hermana, su nombre es Bulma y también es una gran científica.

Soy una persona muy aventurera la cual le gusta viajar por el espacio exterior y vivir miles de aventuras. La verdad, soy muy enérgica y no me gusta estar en un lugar por mucho tiempo ya que me aburro, es por eso que cuando tenia 16 años me fui de casa en busca de mis sueños. Me gradué de la universidad con la edad que mencione anteriormente ya que soy muy inteligente.

No tengo una relación sentimental actualmente eso significa que no estoy casada. Me enamore de alguien que esta prohibido eso quiere decir que mis sentimientos están malditos.

Este es mi diario cibernetico el cual relatare la historia mas intensa de mi vida. Estoy arrepentida pero sin duda alguna fue una gran aventura.


	2. Saiyajines

_**Los personajes de Dragon Ball y Jaco el Patrullero Galáctico que usare en este fic pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, pero la historia y trama es de mi propiedad.**_

Desde aquí inicia mi nueva aventura

Soy una chica aventurera, ya todos lo deben saber ya que lo he mencionado muchas veces.

Papa y mama nos dejaban hacer miles de cosas, de hecho, les gustaba que fuéramos aventureras y conociéramos el mundo.

Mi familia era perfecta, mama era una mujer muy agradable, papa muy sabio y cariñoso y mi hermana era algo vanidosa y tenía mucho carácter. La verdad es que yo también tengo carácter pero no soy vanidosa, puedo tener barro en la cara, mi ropa sucia y no me importa.

Bulma y yo somos algo opuestas pero nos queremos demasiado.

Un día hablando por teléfono con Bulma empezó a llorar lo cual me sorprendí. Ella y yo nos contábamos casi todo. Lo recuerdo perfectamente.

-Things, ¿Recuerdas a Yamcha?

-Sí, tu novio.

-Ya no es mi novio- Dijo con rabia y empezando a sollozar

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-E.. El..-tartamudeo- Él me ha sido varias veces infiel

-¡Vaya! ¡Pero que cretino!

-Sí, no sabes cuánto me ha hecho sufrir. Como me gustaría conocer a un hombre que me hiciera sentir de todo, que me quiera, y que me enseñe el significado del amor.

-Lo encontraras, ya verás que si, Bulma.

-Eso espero. Por cierto, Things, ¿Tú no tienes novio?

-En realidad no. He tenido unas cuantas aventuras pero nada más.

-Ay, espero que conozcas a alguien que te haga feliz

-Yo no Bulma- Empecé a reír- No me interesa.

Después de esa conversación no supe más de su vida amorosa. Cuando un día me comento que estaba embarazada, me sorprendí demasiado, sin embargo, fui y visite a mi sobrino y le regale miles de cosas.

-¡Bulma, felicidades por tu bebe!

-Gracias hermana.

-Qué lindo eres, Trunks- Le dije mientras lo cogía en brazos y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Mi lindo bebe- Dijo Bulma con cariño

-¿Quién es el padre? ¿Yamcha?

Bulma empezó a reir escandalosamente, lo cual hizo que la mirara con recelo.

-Por supuesto que no, Things, el padre es un saiyajin- sonrió tiernamente

-¿Saiyajin? ¿Qué? ¿Es Goku? ¿No que tenía un hijo?

-NO, claro que no es Goku. Es otro Saiyajin.

-¿Quién es? Lo quiero conocer.

-Es complicado. En estos momentos él se encuentra entrenando

-Saiyajines..-Dije, por lo que me había comentado Bulma siempre entrenan o algo así

-JAJAJA sí- Dijo riendo.

Seguimos platicando. Me comento su vida amorosa lo cual se me hizo extraña ya que por lo que me comentaba el saiyajin era muy complicado, sin embargo, me dio igual. No entendía por qué se había enamorado de un guerrero de otro planeta y sobretodo porque había tenido un bebe con él.

Así paso el tiempo. Siempre que iba a C.C nunca tenía la oportunidad de ver al Saiyajin hasta que un día llegue de imprevisto y nadie se encontraba en casa. Decidí llamar a Bulma y me dijo que estaban en un paseo, ella, mis padres y mi sobrino.

Decidí entrar a casa, golpee y unos robots me abrieron la puerta como me conocían me dejaron entrar. Estaba cansada, así que fui a la cocina por un refresco. Me dispuse a sentarme en la sala mientras tomaba el refresco. Cerré los ojos cuando de pronto escuche un ruido a lo cual me sorprendí.

Abrí la boca al ver entrar a un hombre semidesnudo, de hecho, solo llevaba una pantaloneta color azul. Tenía pelo azabache, ojos negros brillantes y un muy buen cuerpo.

El me miro también sorprendido y después me dedico una mirada de pocos amigos.

-Eh…Hola- Me levante de la silla

El ignoro mi saludo, camino hacia mí y me miró fijamente.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Soy Thi… –Tartamudee- Things Briefs

Me siguió mirando, no decía nada hasta que de pronto comprendí que podría ser el Saiyajin que tanto hablaba Bulma

Trate de sonreírle

-Tu...-Seguí tartamudeando y no entiendo porque lo hacía, si soy una persona muy segura de sí misma- Tu debes ser Vegeta.

Seguía sin decir nada así que continúe hablando

-Mucho gusto- Le extendí la mano, el ignoro mi gesto lo cual me hizo sentir realmente incomoda- Soy Things Briefs, la hermana de Bulma.

El sonrió de medio lado, dio media vuelta y se fue…

Suspire…

-¡Pero que maleducado!- pensé- No se atrevió ni a saludarme.

Decidí salir de C.C, cuando iba saliendo me encontré con mis padres y Bulma, me saludaron animadamente. Trunks corrió hacia mí

-¡Tia Things!- grito

Le extendí los brazos y le di un fuerte abrazo.

Bulma llego y sonrió

-Creo que ya conocí a tu esposo

-¿Ah sí?

-Es un maleducado, ni me saludo.

-Ya me lo suponía- Dijo riendo- Podría hasta matarte. Es un hombre de pocos amigos.

-¡Que horrible! No se cómo lo soportas…

-Es que yo lo conozco tan bien, me ha demostrado muchas cosas...-Dijo con los ojos iluminados- Soy la única que lo puedo comprender- Me guiño el ojo

Después de eso entramos a casa e hicimos un gran banquete.

Me despedí de ellos y me dispuse a irme a casa. Cuando llegue pensé en el carácter de Vegeta y me pregunte si todos los saiyajines serían igual. Soy muy curiosa así que se me ocurrió una idea y era hacer una investigación de los saiyajines. Sonreí, quería saber todo sobre ellos, su carácter, sus habilidades, poderes, su raza, en busca de una libreta con un esfero, me senté en el suelo y sonreí.

-Esta nueva investigación la llamare "La investigación Sayayinesca". No es un nombre genial, ni nada por el estilo, pero así decidí llamarla. ¡Comenzara mi increíble investigación!

Era un nuevo proyecto, para mi diario, para mi proyecto de vida.

-Saiyajines.- comencé a escribir…

Recuerdo cuando conocí a Vegeta y me causa algo de gracia pensar en todo lo que sucedió junto a él. Aún recuerdo lo que me dijo Bulma "Soy la única que lo puedo comprender", pienso en eso y comienzo a reír. ¿Sera verdad que es la única que lo puede comprender? Ya veremos…

* * *

 **Continuara...**

Nota de la autora: Hola! Este es mi nuevo fanfic, en el primer capítulo se me olvido poner esto JAJA xD Espero que les guste. Ya saben dejen su review. Gracias por leer :D Un abrazo Vegetil!


	3. Sus ojos penetrantes

_**Los personajes de Dragon Ball y Jaco el Patrullero Galáctico que usare en este fic pertenecen a Akira Toriyama, pero la historia y trama es de mi propiedad.**_

Desperté…

Abrí los ojos lentamente y me pregunte donde me encontraba, voltee a mirar a todas partes y me di cuenta que estaba en la sala, en el sofá. Tenía en mis piernas la libreta junto al esfero. Me percate que me había quedado dormida después de iniciar el proyecto "Sayayinesco".

Lleve las manos a mis ojos y los restregué suavemente. Mire la libreta para ver que había escrito anoche.

" _ **Proyecto Sayayinesco por Tights"**_

 _ **He aquí mi nueva investigación, esta vez investigare sobre una raza extraterrestre. ¿Por qué? Porque me llama la atención.**_

 _ **Nombre de la raza: Saiyajines**_

 _ **Planeta: Vegeta-sai.**_

 _ **Hasta ahora eso es lo único que sé, obviamente investigare más; quiero llenar esta libreta con información sobre ellos. Tengo entendido que los saiyajines que están en la tierra son Vegeta y Goku, pero… ¿Habrán mas? Aparte de sus hijos, claro.**_

 _ **Mi sobrino Trunks tiene sangre Saiyajin, Gohan el hijo de Goku también. El mejor amigo de mi sobrino ¿Goten es que se llama?, bueno, el también.**_

 _ **Tengo que llenar mas esta libreta, como lo dije anteriormente tengo que hacer una GRAN investigación sobre esta raza.**_

Después de terminar de leer, me dispuse a levantarme, bañarme e iniciar mi investigación.

Cuando estuve lista, fui en busca de mi bolso y salí para C.C

Mientras escuchaba música pensaba en como iniciar la investigación. Iniciaría con Vegeta, aunque el día anterior fue muy descortés, no fue capaz ni de saludarme.

Llegue a C.C, llame a la puerta. Revise mi bolso para sacar la libreta cuando de pronto escuche que abrieron la puerta así que voltee la mirada. Me sorprendí porque no pensaba que el que abriera la puerta fuera…

-Hola…-Dije mientras trataba de sonreír.

Me miro seriamente, no decía nada como ayer…

-¿Tu otra vez por aquí?- ¡Vaya! ¡Por fin hablo!

-Ehh… sí…- Dije con algo de enfado- ¿Acaso no puedo venir cuando me venga en gana?-Lo rete.

Me miro con recelo, se acercó a mí con una mirada retadora. Abrí los ojos sorprendida pero no me moví de ahí, puse mis manos en las caderas y nos miramos fijamente. Fue un contacto visual de aproximadamente 10 segundos, yo no quería apartar la mirada porque era como un reto y cuando alguien me reta es imposible que me ganen. Seguíamos con el concurso de miradas cuando de pronto llego alguien.

-Pero… ¿Qué hacen?-Dijo una voz femenina

Aparte mi mirada rápidamente para ver de quien provenía aquella voz, se trataba de mi hermana. Vegeta solo puso los ojos en blanco y se fue de allí.

Voltee a ver a Bulma y ella tenía una cara de "Que paso aquí", así que le sonreí.

-Quita esa cara- Dije riendo.

-No entiendo… ¿Que estaban haciendo?

-Nada. Tu esposo y yo hicimos reto de miradas- Dije con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-Ya-dijo seriamente

-Bulma, tu sabes que cuando me retan no me doy por vencida.

-Qué raro... Bueno, Vegeta tampoco…- Me miro- Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Otra! ¿Acaso no puedo estar aquí?

-Claro que si, Tights. Solo que quiero saber el porqué.

-Pues veras, vengo a hacer una investigación.

-¿Qué clase de investigación?

-Es un nuevo proyecto que tengo pensando hacer. Tú sabes que soy muy curiosa así que quisiera saber más sobre los Saiyajines.

-¿En serio?- Me miro curiosa- Pero tocara que hables con Goku porque Vegeta no te va a decir nada.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

-Él es un Saiyajin demasiado frio y cerrado. No te va a decir nada, yo sé porque te lo digo.

-¡Con que sí, eh! Pues ya veremos.

Bulma frunció el ceño. Me miro con cara de "Nunca se cansa de ser persistente, es imposible". Yo simplemente sonreí…

-Entremos a la casa- Dije para cambiar de tema.

Entramos, papa y mama sonrieron al verme, se alegraron muchísimo. Les comente sobre mi proyecto y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Mis padres saldrían de compras y Bulma ni corta ni perezosa fue con ellos.

Como lo dije anteriormente iniciaría con Vegeta así que lo busque por toda la casa pero no lo encontré por ninguna parte. Llegue a la planta alta cuando alguien me grito.

-¡Tia!- Grito Trunks.

-Hola Trunks- lo salude mientras entraba en su habitación. Cuando de pronto me di cuenta que estaba acompañado de alguien. Se trataba de… ¿Goten?

-¡Que gusto verte!-Dijo con una inmensa alegría lo cual hizo que me sonrojara.

-Trunks, ¿no me presentas a tu amiguito?

-Ah, sí, perdón. Él es Goten. Goten ella es mi tia Tigths.

-Mucho gusto- dijo el niño cordialmente mientras me daba la mano.

-Un gusto, Goten- le sonreí, nunca lo había visto antes pero tenía un gran parecido a Goku así que supuse que era su hijo. Bulma ya me había hablado sobre él, lo cierto era que solo conocía a Gohan.

-Trunks, he venido a hacer una investigación. Tu madre y tus abuelos se han ido de compras, no sabía que estabas aquí. Por cierto ¿Sabes dónde está tu padre?

-¿Qué? ¿Mi padre?

-Si… Es que el forma parte de esta investigación- sonreí- ¿Sabes dónde esta?

-Debe estar en la cámara de gravedad.

-Bueno, chicos, los dejo. Que les vaya bien- Le di un beso en la mejilla a Trunks y salí de la habitación.

Baje las escaleras rápidamente. La cámara de gravedad estaba en el jardín así que me dirigí hacia allí. Llegue a la puerta para salir al jardín cuando me lo encontré.

Vegeta me miro mal, lo cual me hizo sentí un poco ofendida… ¿Siempre miraba mal a todo el mundo?

Gruño y trato de ignorarme pero yo lo llame…

-¡Espera un momento!- grite

Volteo hacia mí…

-¿Tienes un momento?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Veras, voy a hacer una investigación sobre los Saiyajines así que me gustaría hacerte una entrevista.

-¿Qué? ¿Una entrevista?

-Si- le sonreí, parecía que iba a cooperar así que fui sacando la libreta y el esfero cuando de pronto lo escuche reír escandalosamente- ¿Qué pasa?

-No- respondió riendo mientras me daba la espalda y se iba caminando.

Abrí la boca, fruncí el ceño y estuve a punto de gritar, arrugue la libreta y la tire al suelo.

-Terrícola, si quieres "entrevista" a Kakarotto…- dijo antes de irse..

-¡Maldito Vegeta!- pensé llena de rabia- ¿Kakarotto? ¿Quién es ese?

Reaccione y corrí tras el antes de que se fuera.

-¡Oye! – grite cuando lo vi

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño

-¿Quién es Kakarotto?

Gruño… Me enfade y me acerque a él.

-Averígualo por ti misma.

-Dime, por favor.

El me seguía mirando mal, así que lo mire fijamente y nuevamente hicimos contacto visual, esta vez sentí una conexión un poco extraña. Sus ojos color negro penetraban mis ojos. Seguimos así durante 1 minuto hasta que Vegeta rompió ese contacto.

-Grr…-Jadeo- Kakarotto es el imbécil al que ustedes llaman Goku.

Después de decir eso, me dedico otra mirada y se fue. Yo me sentí un poco extraña, iba a agradecerle pero ya era muy tarde, se había ido. Seguía enfadada porque mi objetivo era entrevistar a Vegeta no a Goku. Sali de C.C pero antes de eso pensé ¿Por qué lo llaman Kakarotto? Bueno, eso se lo preguntaría a Goku porque Vegeta creo que no me responderá.

Cuando iba saliendo de C.C mire al cielo y ya se estaba ocultando el sol así que mire la hora. Vaya, se me había hecho tarde…

-¡Ahhh!- grite porque no había logrado investigar nada sobre los Saiyajines. Ya era muy tarde para preguntarle a Goku así que me tocaría iniciar la investigación mañana.

Me dirigí hacia mi casa y cuando iba llegando pensé:

-¡No puedo perder un solo día de investigación!- pensé mientras daba media vuelta y me devolvía para C.C. Corrí y cuando iba llegando me encontré nuevamente con él.

-¡Vegeta!- grite ya que él estaba en el cielo volando…

-¿Otra vez tú? ¿Ahora qué quieres?

-Necesito que me respondas otra cosa, por favor

-¡Que mujer tan persistente!- dijo mientras bajaba del cielo.

-Por favor.- le dije sonriéndole, bajo del cielo y se acercó a mí, cuando estuvo cerca le pregunte- ¿Por qué Goku se llama Kakarotto?

El me miró fijamente y yo también. Nuevamente hicimos contacto visual, otra vez sentí esa conexión que sentí antes. Sus ojos y los míos unidos entre sí. Sus ojos seguían penetrándome, su mirada también. Sentí algo en el corazón, comenzó a palpitar más rápido como si algo en mi hubiera nacido, algo que no podía explicar, algo que Tights no podía resolver en esos momentos. Esta vez fui yo la que rompió esa conexión.

-Y bien... ¿Me vas a responder?

El seguía mirándome fijamente, frunció el ceño y grito.

-¡Espero que no me vuelvas a preguntar nada más, terrícola!

-Sí, solo respóndeme esta vez.

-Su nombre real es Kakarotto solo que los terrícolas lo llaman así y la verdad no sé porque- Respondió con un tono de fastidio y sin más que decir salió volando.

Me quede sola, lleve una mano hacia me pecho y lo apreté. Había conseguido mi objetivo el cual era iniciar la investigación, y si, fue gracias a Vegeta. Sonreí satisfecha aunque me que pensando en una cosa…

Llegue a casa, cogí la libreta y comencé a escribir.

 _ **Hoy inicie la investigación. Mi objetivo era preguntarle a Vegeta, aunque fue algo odioso y casi no me responde logre sacarle por lo menos una pequeña información. La cual es que los Saiyajines tienen diferentes nombres en su planeta y en la tierra, o bueno, eso creo yo.**_

 _ **Goku= Kakarotto**_

 _ **Mañana será el turno de preguntarle a Goku.**_

-¡Bien Tights!- Me felicite a mí misma.

Estaba feliz por haber iniciado la investigación, sin embargo, me quede pensando en que algo nuevo había nacido en mí, o tal vez era mi impresión. Lo cierto era que no podía sacar de mi mente los ojos negros de Vegeta, cada vez que los recordaba algo en mi estómago daba vueltas.

Esta vez cogí mi diario y escribí:

 _ **Querido diario:**_

 _ **No puedo sacarme de mi mente los ojos de ese Saiyajin llamado Vegeta. Cada vez que lo recuerdo en mi estómago se mueve algo, así que decidí llamarlo "mariposas asesinas". ¿Qué sucederá conmigo?**_

 _ **Los ojos negros y penetrantes del maldito Saiyajin.**_

* * *

 _Continuara…._

Hola terrícolas! Aquí la Señora Vegeta n_n JAJAJA.. Aquí les traigo el 3 cap de mi fanfic 3 Aww! ¿Qué tal les pareció? Comenten! Comenten! Dejen su review, plis *-*

PSTA: Pido disculpas por el error que cometí en el 2 cap el cual fue que confundí el nombre de Tights. Puse "Things" cuando en realidad es Tigths". No se olviden… Es Tigths Briefs :3 Un abrazo Vegetil!


End file.
